


Normalidad, sea lo que sea

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [9]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Making Up, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 08] Regresar al antes, incluso si éste no existió jamás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalidad, sea lo que sea

**Normalidad, sea lo que sea**

Aplatanado en el sofá de la sala, Gustav suspiró largo y profundo hasta que en sus pulmones no quedó aire. Pasando su tarde del viernes como si el fin del mundo estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina y nada tuviera salvación ni sentido, desperdiciaba las horas con una mueca de hastío con la que apenas podía cargar.

—Insisto, debes hacer algo. ¡Es viernes en la noche! ¿No deberías intentar colarte en fiestas de mayores y beber cerveza a escondidas como cualquier chico de tu edad?—Le repitió Franziska sus argumentos como venía haciendo de días atrás. Lista para salir con sus propias amigas, optó por medidas desesperadas—. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir conmigo? Voy a ver una película que de esas que te gustan, con acción y muchas chicas en bikini. Podrías encontrarla interesante si te lo propones, ¿uh?

—Uhmph —fue la respuesta del baterista, rodando desde su sitio en el sillón y subiéndole el volumen al televisor hasta que sus tímpanos amenazaron con hacer implosión.

—No vas a poder más que yo, Gus —se plantó su hermana frente al aparato electrónico, cruzada de brazos y con la vista clavada en Gustav, o más bien, lo que quedaba de él—. Me niego a ello.

—Franny —exhaló éste desde su posición supina—, estoy cansado. Déjame en paz. Ve a molestar a otra persona, yo no tengo ánimo para esto.

Arrodillándose frente a él, su hermana se negó a desistir. —Ya sé que lo de Georgie te afectó, pero tienes que despabilarte. Ponerte las pilas y levantar ese ánimo tuyo. Pareces un zombie que no ha comido cerebro en semanas, ¿sabes? Das pena por el guiñapo humano en el que te has convertido.

Gustav bufó. —Perdón si no me siento con las fuerzas para hacer nada —rezongó el baterista—, ya sé que arruino tu perfecta vida con mis problemas tontos pero-... ¡Omph! —Calló de golpe cuando se hermana lo abrazó con fuerza suficiente como para sacarle el aire.

—No son problemas tontos, no digas eso. Yo también quería a Georgie, pero tienes que superarlo por tu propio bien antes de que esto se salga más de control.

Al baterista el corazón se le hizo pequeñito en el pecho. Superarlo sonaba fácil, decirlo lo era también, pero llevar a práctica el hecho resultaba más difícil de lo que nadie le había dado a entender jamás en la vida. Sin proponérselo, en los últimos días Gustav apenas si había podido salir del entumecimiento que engarrotaba cada articulación de su cuerpo. Iba a la escuela, cumplía con sus deberes en casa, convivía con su familia, pero el resto...

«El resto es una mierda», pensó con desgana, cediendo a las manos tibias de Franziska que le acariciaban la cabeza de la misma manera en la que ésta lo hacía cuando eran pequeños y él se encontraba enfermo. Siempre feliz de hacer el papel de enfermera, su hermana cuidaba cualquiera de sus padecimientos, desde un raspón en la rodilla hasta aquella ocasión en que enfermó de paperas y el médico le prohibió levantarse de cama. Franziska siempre había estado ahí para él y Gustav no tenía palabras con qué agradecérselo.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo? Puedo cancelar con Kathy y el resto, ellas comprenderán —le susurró su hermana con el mentón apoyado en su coronilla. El baterista quería negarse, mantener al menos una pizca de dignidad pero en lugar de ello la abrazó fuerte y fue toda la respuesta que Franziska necesitó—. Hecho. No tienes por qué sufrir a solas, ¿ok? Eso déjaselo a los idiotas que creen que un hombre no merece llorar.

—La extraño —musitó Gustav—, mucho.

—Oh cariño, lo sé —hizo círculos Franziska en su espalda como cuando su Gusti aún era un bebé y a ella le tocaba sacarle los gases del biberón—. Mamá me dijo el otro día que esperaba ustedes volvieran a ser amigos por lo menos.

Gustav se ahorró el decirle los malos términos en los que habían quedado. Si acaso se volvían a dirigir la palabra, ya podrían declararlo un récord.

A siete días de su regreso de Berlín y de aquella fatídica tarde en la que se habían despedido sin aclarar nada luego de su pelea la noche anterior, Georgie seguía sin responder a sus llamadas y Gustav era lo suficientemente cobarde como para no ir a su casa y exigir una respuesta. Incluso en la academia de música, en las contadas ocasiones en que habían coincidido en algún pasillo entre clases, los dos habían hecho caso omiso del otro y desviado su camino sin la menor duda.

Como también los gemelos eran una ausencia en su vida, su vida social se iba por el drenaje como agua sucia. Luego de su discusión con Bill, Tom había sido el que lo llamara días atrás y le explicara que de momento, lo mejor sería esperar hasta fines del mes entrante antes de programar cualquier ensayo en su viejo estudio. “Sólo por si acaso”, había agregado Tom, asegurándole al baterista que Bill estaba más deprimido por haber perdido que por la discusión y que seguramente, en cuanto noviembre empezara, él estaría de vuelta en su viejo yo, exigiendo ensayos para la banda y demás.

El resto de su vida era sólo esperar la escuela y luego de eso, las interminables horas que pasaba en casa, recostado en el sillón de tres plazas que tenían en la sala, comiendo comida chatarra y fingiendo interés por el televisor mientras cambiaba los canales como poseso, a un volumen que le taladraba los oídos porque sólo así podía acallar la voz interna en su cabeza que pedía explicaciones a su comportamiento. Gustav no sabía en qué punto se había torcido todo entre él y Georgie -quizá desde el momento en que habían formalizado su relación o tal vez en su primer beso, ¿quién lo sabía con exactitud?- pero él quería regresar a esos días en que todo era fácil entre ambos, que la banda no representaba un peligro a su relación y que besarse a escondidas constituía la dosis exacta de aventura en sus días.

Las mariposas que en momentos como aquellos sentía, ya no aleteaban en su interior como antes. En una metamorfosis que iba a la inversa, se habían convertido en larvas que usaban su interior como una cueva protectora donde dormir el invierno en espera de un nuevo comienzo.

—Va a pasar, créeme —prosiguió Franziska su labor de hermana mayor—. Este dolor que sientes no es para siempre, Dios nos daría dos corazón si así fuera —rodó los ojos al cielo, consciente de sus propias idioteces pero tratando por todos los medios de arrancarle una sonrisa a Gustav, sin mayor éxito que lograr que éste le mojara el hombro con sus lágrimas—. Vamos, arriba ese ánimo.

Consolándolo hasta que pudo secarse los ojos, Franziska acompañó a Gustav por espacio de una hora, meciéndolo en sus brazos y en ningún momento recriminándole que por su culpa se había perdido de una salida al cine con sus amigas y el chico que le gustaba.

Su papel era ser la hermana mayor, y por verdadero amor a Gustav, lo cumplía sin replicar o quejarse, sólo movida por sus deseos de verlo feliz.

 

Aprovechando que el día siguiente sería sábado y que de cualquier manera, desvelarse era lo único que quedaba, Franziska propuso un maratón canciones de despecho, comida grasosa, y tenderse en el suelo de la sala sobre una manta con las piernas en alto, a lo que Gustav accedió, no por verdadero interés, sino porque sabía cómo de necia podía ser su hermana y cómo con ella resultaba siempre más fácil ceder que luchar.

—¿Quieres decir entonces que ella y tú, nunca... Ya sabes? —Alzó Franziska las cejas a la par en un gesto insinuante que tuvo a Gustav enrojeciendo en el acto—. Vamos, soy tu amiga además que tu hermana. Me puedes decir, juro que no le diré jamás a mamá de tus aventuras sexuales a menos que embaraces a alguien y me lo pidas de antemano. Digo, por si quieres huir del país y eso.

—Es personal, Fran —carraspeó el baterista, extrayendo un puñado de patatas fritas de la bolsa y saboreando el aderezo con cada una—. Y no es de caballeros hablar de mujeres.

—Yo también soy mujer y digo que eso es una tontería que los hombres usan para escurrir el bulto. Anda —rodó Franziska sobre la manta y se apoyó en sus brazos, quedando a poca distancia de Gustav—. Diiimeee.

—Noup.

—Dime o te chantajearé —le picó su hermana el costado con un dedo ágil—. Le diré a mamá que fuiste tú quien rompió su jarrón favorito cuando éramos pequeños.

—¡Pero si esa fuiste tú! —Protestó el baterista sin demora—. Tú decidiste que era buena idea utilizar los patines dentro de la casa y golpeaste ese horrible jarrón naranja con café.

—Ya, pero eso ella no lo sabe —le guiñó un ojo—. Así que... Habla o mamá te pedirá que le compres uno nuevo, y a menos que alguien siga fabricando esas monstruosidades, estás perdido.

—Ugh, me corrijo: Tú eres la horrible —rodó Gustav los ojos—, sólo para que lo sepas.

—Soy curiosa, que no es lo mismo —se tendió Franziska de vuelta a su lado, robándole una patata del regazo y masticándola ruidosamente—. Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo más lejos que llegaste con Georgie?

—Mmm...

—Ya se besaron, eso lo sé porque los vi. También está aquella vez que la encontré en el armario así que tengo por seguro que...

—¡Fran! —Gustav se cubrió los ojos con un brazo—. Si tanto quieres saber...

—¿Sí?

—Ella... a mí... Ahí abajo... Uhm...

—Aunque aprecio las adivinanzas, no estoy de ánimo para eso ahora —le pellizcó Franziska en el estómago—. Dime ya, no le hagas tanto de emoción.

—Ella me masturbó hasta el final —barbotó Gustav, arrepintiéndose en el acto—. Pero no fue sucio o... Lo que sea. Fue íntimo —enrojeció por completo, desde la planta de los pies hasta el último cabello, y atenta a ello, al menos Franziska pasó de hacer bromas o burlarse.

—¿Cuándo fue?

—El día de mi cumpleaños. Uhm, ¿cuándo salimos después del pastel? Erm, sí, ahí, en el porche.

—¿A la vista de todo mundo? —Abriendo grandes los ojos, su hermana apenas podía creerlo—. Chicos precoces, eso es lo más sexy que he oído en meses y tú sabes lo atrevida que es mi amiga Nan, pero esto... ¡Wow!

—Shhh —la mandó callar el baterista—. Fue mi regalo, así que fue especial.

—Las primeras veces siempre lo son, Gusti —le acarició Franziska la cabeza—. Es por eso que debes esperar a la persona adecuada y hacer de ese momento el mejor.

—Cursi.

—Pero taaan cierto. O niégame que de aquí a cincuenta años, no te arrepentirás de que Georgie fuera la primera chica que te hizo eso.

Dispuesto a refutarlo, Gustav se quedó con la boca abierta y la lengua hecha un nudo. ¿Era cierto? Le costaba imaginarse anciano, encorvado, con el cabello cano, pero... Supo, sin saber bien cómo, que era cierto. Aunque nunca se lo dijera a nadie, aunque jamás volviera a ver a Georgie, incluso si se casaba con alguien más y amaba a esa persona, él siempre tendría presente a su primera novia, la chica que le había tartamudeado de nervios al ofrecerle su regalo de cumpleaños número catorce y que le había dado su primer orgasmo compartido, justo a las afueras de su casa en una tardía noche de verano.

Con los ojos cerrados, Gustav pudo evocar el aroma de aquella fecha. La humedad del ambiente, el croar de las ranas, las flores respirando en el aire nocturno; por encima de todo, el propio aroma de Georgie y la suavidad de su cuello...

—Gusti...

Rompiendo la fantasía, estaba Franziska limpiando sus mejillas, porque sin saberlo, por primera vez desde su ruptura, Gustav lloraba con libertad.

—Va a salir bien de aquí en adelante —le siguió acariciando en un gesto maternal—. Ya verás que sí.

Cansado como para rebatirle, Gustav asintió.

Por su bien, esperaba que de ahí en adelante, el fondo del precipicio, sólo quedara subir la cuesta.

 

—... no, porque el verde no es su color y se vería idiota...

—Papá dijo que vendría después del recital así qué...

—... qué va. Le dije, ¿pero crees que me prestó atención?

Esperando en el corredor del área de instrumentos de cuerda, Gustav aguardaba a que la clase de Georgie llegara a su final. Las voces de varias conversaciones ocurriendo al mismo tiempo lo tenían fastidiado, y los nervios que ya llevaba consigo, lo volvían inestable y gruñón.

Justo cuando creía que su paciencia no podría más por culpa de dos chicas que reían como tontas y hablaban del último crush de la más delgada de las dos, la campana sonó y las puertas de los salones se abrieron abarrotando el pasillo con decenas de estudiantes, la mayoría cargando en sus estuches los instrumentos que llevaban consigo y reduciendo el espacio aún más.

—Con permiso —eludió Gustav a un par de jóvenes mayores que él y que cargaban en los hombros sendas guitarras eléctricas; de verlos, Tom se quedaría con la boca abierta.

Ahí, en medio del gentío y platicando con el maestro, se encontraba Georgie, ajena al hecho de que Gustav la miraba anhelante y esperaba por ella.

—Gracias por todo —se despidió la bajista, colgándose al hombro el bajo y dirigiéndose a la salida, congelada a medio paso apenas su mirada encontró a Gustav.

—Hey —la saludó éste, alzando la mano y rezando en su fuero interno porque ella no huyera en dirección contraria a la que venía. Para su sorpresa, Georgie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tensa y se acercó.

—¿Qué haces en este lado del edificio? —Le preguntó apenas la distancia entre ambos se redujo. El resto de las personas en los pasillos dificultaban el mantenerse alejados y el hablar en voz baja.

El baterista se contuvo de hacer cualquier movimiento estúpido. —Bill llamó ayer a la casa y me pidió que te dijera que hoy había ensayo. Eso si tienes la tarde libre —agregó con esperanza de que así fuera.

La boca de Georgie se contrajo en un tic. —Supongo, pero tengo que avisarle a mamá. Uh... —Se apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro—. Pero no estoy segura que Bill me quiera ahí.

—Pidió por ti, dijo que no estabas contestando el teléfono.

—Sí... —Pateó Georgie el suelo—. Supongo que necesitarán a alguien de remplazo en el bajo. Conozco a un tipo que podría ser bueno. No está a mi nivel, modestia aparte, pero podrán trabajar con él porque tiene disposición a practicar en serio si se lo propone y-…

Por inercia, Gustav estiró la mano y atrapó el brazo de Georgie. Los dos se paralizaron ante el gesto que normalmente sería natural en ellos y que en esos instantes sumaba puntos de estrés en ambos. Con cuidado, Georgie se soltó.

—Tú eres nuestra bajista. Nadie quiere que te vayas de la banda.

—Eso ya lo veremos más tarde en la sala de ensayos. —Jugueteando con el tirante de su bajo, Georgie desvió la mirada—. Supongo que los veré en unas horas.

—Uh, sí... —Viéndola partir, el baterista sintió una ráfaga de adrenalina cuando al verla casi en la salida de la academia, corrió detrás de ella y la alcanzó justo en las puertas que separaban el interior del exterior—. ¡Georgie! —Gritó para llamar su atención, y ella se giró con fuerza, el cabello suelto arremolinándose alrededor de la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo... —Tragando saliva, Gustav empezó de nuevo—. No falta tanto para el ensayo. ¿No quieres que vayamos juntos... como antes? —Añadió en un mismo aliento, cruzando los dedos para que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Georgie se mordisqueó el labio inferior, debatiendo consigo misma si sería una buena idea o no.

—Pero mamá...

—Le podemos llamar en el camino. Trabaja hasta tarde hoy, ¿no? Aún puedes marcarle a la oficina y decirle que no te tiene que recoger aún. —Viendo que aún hesitaba, Gustav usó el último recurso a la mano—. Por favor.

Fue como si lo único que Georgie necesitara escuchar fueran esas dos palabras.

—Bien —aceptó—. Pero... —Alzó un dedo al aire—. Necesito comer algo primero.

Gustav hizo sonar las bolsas de su pantalón. —Tengo un par de monedas, podemos ir a una pizzería o algún otro sitio que no cueste más de diez euros.

Sonrojándose apenas perceptiblemente, Georgie asintió. —Ok.

De camino al pequeño restaurante que eligieron, no se tomaron de las manos como solían hacerlo, pero al caminar de lado a lado, sus hombros se entrechocaron un par de veces, y para Gustav, aquello era todo lo que de momento necesitaba para saber que lo demás, iría bien.

Tenía fe en ello.

 

Resultó salir mejor de lo que ninguno de los dos había pensado en un primer momento.

Comiendo media pizza cada quien, compartieron un refresco grande -dos pajillas por decisión unánime-, y charlando de temas inocuos, tanto Georgie como Gustav pudieron olvidar por dos horas, que ya no estaban juntos. Que con todo, quizá podrían volver a ser amigos, quizá...

—Supongo que es momento de irnos, no quiero llegar tarde al primer día de ensayo —dejó la bajista una propina decente sobre la mesa, saliendo con Gustav al lado y emprendiendo el camino hacia la sala de prácticas.

No quedaba muy lejos, pero serían por lo menos quince minutos si se iban con calma o diez si metían un poco de prisa. La conversación durante ese tiempo fue breve pero amigable. Sin tocar ningún tópico que pudiera desencadenar drama, los dos suspiraron de alivio cuando al llegar a la sala donde, aún no habían alzado la voz en son de guerra.

—Justo a tiempo —los saludó Tom, sentado en una de las viejas butacas que componían el escaso mobiliario de su garaje y con la guitarra en el regazo—. Bill, ya están aquí —llamó a su gemelo, que en cuestión de segundos, apareció desde la parte trasera de la sala, donde se guardaba la basura y se tenía un baño improvisado.

—Uh, hola —los saludó el menor de los gemelos, al parecer, avergonzado del comportamiento de su último encuentro—. Hace tiempo que no...

—Sí —le cortó el rollo Gustav, aún molesto con él por los destrozos de la última vez. Muy dentro de sí, culpaba al menor de los gemelos por su ruptura con Georgie y no estaba dispuesto a perdonar aún sólo porque de pronto Bill parecía haber recuperado su carácter habitual. Necesitaría más que un ‘lo siento’ si esperaba eso de él.

—Gus —siseó la bajista a su lado, tomando asiento al lado de Tom y arrebatándole la guitarra con la que éste jugueteaba en su regazo—. ¿Es nueva?

—Yep —asintió el mayor de los gemelos con orgullo—. No creerás cómo la conseguí —procedió a contarle la historia de su nueva adquisición.

—Ahí va de nuevo —rodó Bill los ojos, obviamente harto de tener que escuchar la misma historia una y otra vez—. Uhm, Gus, ¿crees que podríamos hablar tú y yo a solas? —Señaló a su gemelo y a Georgie—. Creo que esos dos se pueden divertir un rato sin nosotros.

—Claro —concedió Gustav. Saliendo de la sala, los dos se estremecieron cuando el viento de principios de otoño, los bañó con su peculiar aroma a hojarasca y humedad.

Pronto llegaría el invierno y venir a ensayar se volvería una pesadilla. El año anterior al menos así había sido con las tuberías congeladas y el frío colándose por todos lados. Al final habían tenido que desistir en sus intenciones, posponiendo las prácticas hasta la primavera cuando a Tom se le había terminado por entumir la mano derecha a mitad de un riff de guitarra.

—Sólo quería... —Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, fue el menor de los gemelos el que dio el primer paso—. Disculparme por lo que dije la última vez que nos vimos.

—Ya no importa —respondió Gustav encogiéndose de hombros, percatándose a la vez que realmente era cierto: No importaba. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y nada podría cambiarlo. Lamentarse por ocurrido cuando nada más se podía solucionar, era una locura que sólo los idiotas harían—. Todo está en el pasado.

—Más que eso —carraspeó Bill—, quería hablarlo contigo y con Georgie de otro asunto.

Atento a los pequeños movimientos de Bill, Gustav apreció que el menor de los gemelos estaba nervioso como pocas veces en la vida.

—Habla pues.

—Verás... —Bill aspiró a profundidad como si en un aliento quisiera decirle todo—. Me ofrecieron sacar un disco.

—Woah, eso es excelente, Bill —lo felicitó Gustav, pero el menor de los gemelos sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado—. Les dije que no.

—¿Qué? —Incrédulo de lo que oía, el baterista tuvo que repetir mentalmente esas palabras para confirmar que no había un error—. ¿Rechazaste tu oportunidad de oro, hablas en serio? —Lo golpeó en el brazo—. ¿Quién eres tú y dónde se encuentra el verdadero Bill?

—No es tan sencillo, Gus —se sobó el menor de los gemelos el brazo donde probablemente en unos días ostentaría un moretón—. Les dije que tenía una banda y que mi lealtad está con ustedes, así que declinaron la oferta de un disco solista.

—Mierda...

—... y me ofrecieron uno para nosotros cuatro como banda, eso si sonamos bien.

El baterista se quedó con la boca abierta. —Doble mierda... —Musitó.

—Lo sé, lo sé —empezó Bill a caminar en círculos, rompiendo su máscara de frialdad y dejando salir a flote la emoción que lo venía comiendo por días—. Este tipo, David Jost, se llevó un par de cintas de las que grabamos, nada digno de una audición si me preguntas, pero algo es algo. Dijo que las iba a escuchar, que no prometía nada pero... —Sonrió—. Anoche llamó. A la disquera les gustamos, pero quieren una prueba en vivo antes de firmar algo.

—Estás jugando —se paralizó Gustav por lo que llegaba a sus oídos. ¿Estaba Bill mal de la cabeza o qué? ¿Una disquera contratándolos como banda si aún ensayaban en un garaje abandonado a la salida de su pueblo de porquería?—. Tienes que estar bromeando...

—Nop —lo abrazó de improviso el menor de los gemelos, rompiendo con ello los últimos rastros de tensión que quedaban entre ellos dos.

—¿Ya sabe Tom?

—Por supuesto que sí, lloró hasta tarde conmigo, tampoco lo podía creer. ¡Vamos a ser famosos!

—Espera —se separó Gustav—, ¿qué pasa con Georgie? —Preguntó con cuidado al elegir sus palabras. Incluso aunque Bill se mostraba como antes, la bajista no era partícipe de sus buenas noticias, y para él esa era una señal de peligro.

—Tom se está encargando de eso. No sabíamos cómo reaccionarían juntos, así que yo te digo a ti y él a...

—¡No juegues conmigo, Kaulitz! —Les llegaron los gritos desde adentro, seguido de chillidos que se podían adivinar como de emoción.

—Creo que ya le dijo —sonrió el menor de los gemelos—. ¿Ves? Todos en una banda. Desde que Kenny se fue, me prometí que no debíamos pelear sin importar qué era necesario para mantener la armonía entre todos. Si queremos llegar a algún lado, es lo que tenemos que hacer.

—Pero Georgie y yo...

—Lo acepto, ¿ok? —Se encogió Bill de hombros—. No es lo que podría decir ‘lo más normal de todo’ porque los siento a todos como hermanos de algún tipo y tú... con ella... Bueno, es incesto de alguna manera bizarra que probablemente sólo yo entienda como tal... Y quiero tener una mente abierta al respecto si yo... Uhm, olvídalo —trastabilló por una milésima de segundo antes de recomponerse—. El punto es que los acepto y está bien si son novios, se besan, se tocan, y todo lo demás. Mientras no sea en la sala de ensayos o que tenga que ver algo demasiado subido de tono, creo que podré soportarlo —habló sin cesar hasta que el último hálito de aliento dejó sus pulmones.

Gustav se odió por lo que iba a decir, especialmente después de todo el caos ocasionado.

—Georgie y yo... Ya no más. Juntos, quiero decir. Terminamos aquella noche en Berlín.

La expresión alegre del menor de los gemelos se disolvió hasta convertirse en una mueca de culpa.

—¿Fue por...?

—Oh no —mintió Gustav con un ramalazo de dolor en el pecho—. Creo que tenías razón. No iba a durar, estaba predestinado a fracasar. Georgie... Ella es demasiado buena para mí, y llevabas las de ganar. Sería extraño que fuéramos novios si estamos en la misma banda, ¿no? —Divagó en un ataque de semi histeria—. Creo que fue para bien el que ya... no... más... ¡Mierda! —Rodaron las lágrimas por sus mejillas, que desde el día del rompimiento, no paraba de manar.

—Gus... —Rodeando su figura, el menor de los gemelos volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez diferente la emoción; en lugar de la victoria por haber conseguido lo que sería su oportunidad de ser famosos, la tristeza daba paso a lo demás que la acompañaba—. Lo siento, lo siento tanto —murmuró.

Quizá el Bill que lo abrazaba no era tan diferente del que les había dicho a él y a Georgie aquellas hirientes palabras acerca de cómo su relación iba a fracasar, pero a Gustav no le importaba. Lo que necesitaba era sacarse el dolor de dentro y si bien llorar le daba vergüenza, también era liberador. Bill no lo juzgaría después por su momento de debilidad, de eso podía estar seguro.

—Bueno, ya le dije a Georgie y... ¿Uh, me perdí de algo? —Salió Tom en compañía de la bajista y los dos se congelaron en su sitio al ver el cuadro que componían Gustav y Bill abrazados en una pose extraña—. ¿Chicos, qué pasa?

—Es la emoción —suplió Bill la mentira y el baterista lo dejó—. Creo que fue mucho para él. Trae un par de latas de Red Bill, esto merece celebrarse.

Huyendo en dirección contraria, Tom se dirigió a la hielera, gustoso de alejarse de antes posible. No que él mismo no llorara alguna vez, pero resultando ser una situación tan íntima, que la piel le picaba sin que rascarse pudiera solucionar nada.

—Déjame intentar a mí —ocupó Georgie el lugar de Bill, abrazando a Gustav en sustitución del menor de los gemelos y luchando con la reticencia del baterista a dejarse envolver en sus formas redondeadas—. Shhh... —Susurró con el mentón apoyado en su coronilla—. Vamos a ser famosos, Gusti. Vamos a llegar tan lejos los cuatro juntos.

Rodeando su cintura, aspirando el aroma de su cuello, Gustav cedió por completo, enjugándose las lágrimas en la camiseta que la bajista vestía y respirando un par de veces antes de sentirse de nueva cuenta, dueño de sí mismo.

—Eso es, todo saldrá bien.

«Quizá», pensó el baterista, minutos después y con la lata de Red Bull en la mano, su acceso de emoción olvidado. Una vez tocado el fondo, sólo quedaba subir.

—La cita es en Hamburg en dos semanas, tendremos que presentar dos canciones, probablemente tres —les dijo Bill cuando el ambiente se caldeó y la emoción del momento corría por sus venas como abejas en su colmena—. No tenemos que ponernos nerviosos, pero si alguien la caga —clavó su mirada en todos los presentes—, los mato. Juro que lo haré y nadie encontrará sus cadáveres. Jamás.

—Amén por Bill y sus palabras de aliento —inició Georgie un brindis en honor por la banda y ellos como individuos.

—Por el reencuentro en cincuenta años para sacar nuestro disco de platino a las mejores canciones de nuestra carrera. “Devilish, The Best Of” —chapurreó el inglés.

—Por un mejor nombre en todo caso —golpeó Gustav su lata con la de los demás y el resto rompió a reír—. ¿Qué? Devilish no suena comercial, si me preguntan. Suena a una panda de fracasados que tiene cuarenta y se creen _cool_.

—Dicho eso —alzó la mano Tom—, propongo cambiar el nombre de la banda por uno mejor.

—Pero ya sacamos un pequeño demo como Devilish —rogó Bill por permanecer con el mismo nombre.

—Seh, ¿y cuántas copias de eso vendimos, eh? —Metió Georgie el dedo en la llaga—. Tuve que regalarle la mía a mi papá porque se negaba a escucharme si tenía que pagar por ello. Me uno a Gustav —se inclinó hacía su ex novio—, y conmigo son tres contra uno.

Bill bufó. —Bien, cambiemos el nombre y perdamos nuestra esencia. Pero no vengan llorando a mí cuando nuestros fans nos olviden o pidan a Devilish y esté en su lugar Tokio... Hotel... O algo así de ridículo —dijo las dos primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la mente, cortesía de dos pósters en la pared, uno del monte Fuji en las cercanías de la megalópolis que era Tokyo y otro de los Hoteles Hilton, los dos raídos y vestigios anteriores de que su sala de ensayo se utilizaba para algo más.

—¿Tokio Hotel? —Repitió Tom el nombre, sin percatarse de que Bill lo decía a broma—. Me gusta.

—Igual —concedió Georgie.

—Ídem —se les sumó Gustav, los tres entrechocando sus bebidas y haciendo saltar unas gotas de líquido al suelo—. Por Tokio Hotel.

—Ughhh —se quejó Bill, sin mucho éxito. Los demás se negaron a ceder y al final de aquella tarde de cero práctica y mucho beber Red Bull, no le quedó de otra más que acceder a hacer un nuevo logo—. Los odio —despidió a Georgie y a Gustav, mientras él y Tom se encaminaban en dirección contraria—. Hasta el jueves, no olviden el ensayo, ¿me oyeron? Quedarse dormidos no será suficiente excusa como para que no patee sus traseros desde su cama hasta acá.

—Adiós, chico Tokio Hotel —los despidió Georgie agitando los brazos al aire, suspirando después con gusto y genuina felicidad mientras ella y Gustav caminaban a la parada del autobús. Tal era su emoción, que ni a ella ni al baterista les había pasado por la cabeza romper el círculo de diversión del día separándose.

Como antes, Gustav la acompañaba hasta la parada del autobús y después regresaría a casa un poco más tarde de lo que debería, pero con un sentimiento cálido en el pecho por esos minutos extras en compañía de Georgie.

—Sigo sin poder creerlo —le dijo la bajista a Gustav cuando ya iban por la mitad del camino.

—Yo tampoco, pero tendré que hacerlo si quiero decírselo a mis padres. Aún no sé qué dirán, pero seguro creen que no debo dejar la escuela de lado por ir a buscar mis sueños en la batería—se metió Gustav las manos en los pantalones para evitar caer en la tentación de sujetar una de las de Georgie.

—Erm, aparte de eso... —Georgie agachó la cabeza, escondiéndose entre su cabello—. Hablé con Bill. Más bien, él habló conmigo y me dijo que ya sabía que lo nuestro no había funcionado.

—Se lo dije yo.

—Supongo que... En realidad no importa, ¿correcto? —Conectó la bajista sus miradas—. Ahora no tendrá de qué preocuparse. La banda llegará al tope si sólo nos concentramos en la música.

—Es probable —le aseguró el baterista—. Tenemos el talento, tenemos la motivación, sólo necesitamos de una pequeña oportunidad. Eso es lo que dicen.

—Yep—tironeó Georgie de las correas del estuche de su bajo—. Aparte de eso... Se disculpó. Por ya sabes, aquel día en Berlín. Actué como una tonta.

—Igual conmigo. No fue mi mejor momento.

—Y estuve pensando toda la tarde, ya sabes que el Red Bull no me hace bien, erm... ¡Carajo, no! —Salió corriendo de pronto, dejando a Gustav anonadado.

—¿Georgie? ¡Georgie! —A lo lejos, el autobús parecía haberse adelantado un par de minutos en su recorrido y sin esperar por la bajista, arrancado de vuelta.

—¡Nooo! —La escuchó gritar en pura frustración, aminorando la marcha hasta detenerse por completo. Corriendo a su lado, Gustav la sostuvo a tiempo. En su loca carrera por atrapar el último autobús de la noche, Georgie se había torcido el tobillo y por poco azotado contra el pavimento en el proceso.

—¿Y ahora cómo diablos se supone que llegaré a casa si no puedo ni caminar y mi transporte se fue porque llegó antes de lo marcado por el horario? —Lloriqueaba Georgie cuando diez minutos después, seguía tendida sobre la acera y con el tobillo izquierdo inflamándose hasta el punto de tener que sacarse el zapato. Lo que antes era un pie normal, ahora parecía un pan recién salido del horno y cubierto por un calcetín de rayas en tonos brillantes.

—No creo que esté roto, pero sí que necesite reposo —le masajeaba Gustav el empeine, tratando de ser gentil. Años antes había practicado futbol por una corta temporada y por una lesión similar, lo había abandonado para entrar a la academia de música—. ¿Quieres que llame a tu mamá?

—Cuando le hablé me dijo que iría a cenar con unas amigas suyas, demonios. No sé cuándo volverá a casa y ahora esto —se golpeó la bajista la frente repetidas veces—. Soy una idiota de lo peor.

—Entonces llamaré a Fran, ella vendrá por nosotros y te llevaremos a casa —se ofreció Gustav.

—¿Crees que ella acepte? —Se mordió Georgie el labio inferior—. Quiero decir, ¿no me odia después de... lo que pasó entre tú y yo?

—Franziska te quiere más que a mí —desdeñó Gustav la posibilidad—. Estará más que encantada de llevarte a casa. Créeme.

Y porque así lo era, cuarenta minutos después, Franziska los conducía a ambos a la casa de Georgie, utilizando el automóvil de su mamá, que se lo había cedido con la condición de pasar después al supermercado por leche y huevos. Con Georgie en el asiento del copiloto y Gustav atrás, podría ser como un día cualquiera en los últimos dos meses, cuando aún eran novios, con la excepción de que el tema estaba vedado dentro del vehículo.

—Listo —se estacionó Franziska en la cochera desierta de los Listing—. Gus, ayuda a Georgie a entrar a la casa —le ordenó a su hermano menor, la sonrisa malévola que llevaba en los labios, delatando en el acto sus verdaderas intenciones en aquella acción.

—No es necesario, yo puedo sola, en serio—abrió la bajista la puerta y al intentar apoyar el pie herido sobre el concreto de la entrada, se estremeció por el dolor, no pudiendo después contener un gemido que la delató en el acto.

—Olvídalo —abrió Gustav a su vez la puerta del pasajero y salió. Acomodándose de cuclillas en el suelo, le indicó a Georgie por medio de señas que él la llevaría a cuestas—. Sube.

—Pero peso mucho —se retorció Georgie en su asiento—. Y mi bajo...

—Yo me encargo de tu pequeño bebé —se lo cargó Franziska al frente y salió a su vez del automóvil.

Sin más pretextos disponibles, Georgie se abrazó de la espalda de Gustav y una vez que éste se aseguró de tenerla bien sujeta y con las piernas de ella rodeando su cintura, se propulsó con la fuerza de sus pantorrillas, equilibrándose en el acto y llevando a Georgie hasta su casa. Ésta se le sujetaba con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en su nuca.

—Gracias, Gusti —le agradeció en la entrada de la puerta principal, su cálido aliento enviando escalofríos por el cuerpo del baterista, que temió dejarla caer si continuaba. Maniobrando con una mano, Georgie pudo al fin abrir la cerradura.

—Tenemos que dejarla en su cama —sentenció Franziska, depositando el bajo en el primer sitio disponible en la entrada—. Gus, encárgate. Yo estaré en el automóvil —les guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—No tienes que hacerlo —suspiró Georgie, abrazándose a Gustav y contradiciendo sus palabras—. Mi habitación está en el segundo piso y tampoco soy una pluma.

—Nah, si no lo hago, Franny pateará mi trasero. No me importa, en serio —le aseguró Gustav, subiendo los peldaños de la escalera con ella encima y atento a cada escalón, no deseando en lo absoluto besar el suelo cuando la bajista se encontraba encima de él, ya fuera por miedo a lastimarla más o por la humillación que eso representaría.

El trayecto fue rápido y en menos de dos minutos, él ya tenía a Georgie recostada en la cama y con el tobillo herido sobre una almohada.

—¿Segura que estarás bien sola? —Hesitó él en irse.

—Cien por ciento —le aseveró la bajista—. Tengo el teléfono a la mano y mamá seguro no tardará en llegar una vez que se entere de lo que me pasó. Uhm —se tiró de un mechón de cabello que le rozaba el pómulo—, ven acá, quiero agradecerte por haberme traído hasta mi cama.

—N-No tienes por qué hacerlo —tartamudeó Gustav, anhelando obedecerla y al mismo tiempo hecho un manojo de nervios.

—No —asintió Georgie—, pero quiero hacerlo. Ven.

Inclinándose sobre ella, Gustav recibió un beso en la mejilla. Un gesto que podría ser de amistad pero que duró más de lo necesario; ningún par de amigos lo haría así, eso seguro.

—De nuevo, gracias —le acarició Georgie la otra mejilla, enrojeciendo—. Nos vemos.

Comprendiendo que aquella era la señal para irse, Gustav se despidió de ella con la mano, saliendo de la habitación y bajando a trompicones las escaleras en una carrera interminable, por último, cerrando con cuidado la puerta detrás de sí.

—Tienes una cara de bobo... —Le comentó Franziska cuando Gustav entró en el automóvil y se empezó a abrochar el cinturón de seguridad—. ¿Pasó algo?

— _Algo_ , exacto —le confirmó su hermano, sin entrar en detalles.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo —murmuró Franziska, encendiendo el vehículo y colocando la palanca de cambios en primera—. Diiimeee.

—Temo decirte que... —El baterista se encogió de hombros—. Es algo que no es nada.

Franziska se quedó paralizada por completo. —No entiendo ni una pizca de lo que dices. —Se giró a enfrentarlo—. Explícate.

Gustav suspiró. —No pasó nada, Fran.

«Sólo regresamos a la normalidad, sea lo que sea para nosotros», pensó con un deje de amargura. De momento, él y Georgie eran amigos, compañeros de banda y nada más, como debía ser y el mundo esperaba de ellos dos; y porque era la primera vez en que se encontraban en esa situación, era que la llamada ‘normalidad’ les resultaba tan ajena como venida del espacio exterior.

Con una extraña paz que lo inundó desde adentro hacia afuera, eso fue lo que Gustav pensó el resto del transcurso a casa.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
